


Po drugiej stronie lustra

by Satanachia



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Porowa Trzydziestominutówka, Pre-Slash, bo bez soulmate au życie jest jakieś smutne, soulmate, więc nie imaginować mi tutaj
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 20:04:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6822085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia





	Po drugiej stronie lustra

W domu Starków nie było luster. W ich zwyczajowych miejscach - łazience, garderobie, małym przedpokoju, Maria za zgodą męża powiesiła polerowane stalowe płytki, które choć lekko zniekształcały obraz, wciąż pozwalały na przejrzenie się w nich i dopasowanie ubioru lub makijażu, co kobiety jej pokroju wysoko sobie ceniły.

W domu Starków nie było również szkieł ani kryształów, zaś wszystkie talerze, kieliszki i szklanki wykonane były z matowych materiałów co zachwalano przy każdym przyjęciu. "Cudowne" mawiano zwykle, obracając w palcach ciemnozłoty kieliszek lub śliwkową szklankę, na których powierzchni nie odbijał się żaden obraz. "To takie praktyczne! Dzięki temu nie trzeba pamiętać, by nie patrzeć!"

Maria uśmiechała się wówczas z wyższością, chwytała mocniej ramię Howarda i podniosłym tonem tłumaczyła czym jest "wolność wyboru" i "samoświadomość" - coś czego próbowała pozbawić ich natura, a na co w pełni zasłużyli.

Mały Tony nie rozumiał jednak czym jest "wybór", "wszechświat" ani wielce opiewana przez jego matkę "samoświadomość" - dla niego były to tylko puste słowa.

Wiedział tylko, że ze stalowych płytek i błyszczącej tafli jeziorka za domem zerkał na niego blady, ciemnowłosy chłopiec o zbyt dużych oczach, a z ukrytego pod łóżkiem odłamka szkła, skradzionego kiedyś z warsztatu ojca, oglądał go niebieskooki blondyn, który zawsze odpowiadał na jego uśmiech.


End file.
